Wings of Anubis
by SwiftslashxLeafstorm
Summary: The Institute abduct Nina and give her avian DNA. She escapes, and gets back to the House of Anubis. Then the flock arrive... And things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1: House of the School

_Wings of Anubis_

_Ch 1: House of The School_

No one's POV

Nina was waiting for Fabian. He had gone to visit his uncle, and promised her that he would be back by nine. Nina looked out of the window, and sighed. Where was he? She went downstairs and opened the main door. She went out onto the lawn, and breathed in the cool night air. She closed her eyes, and relaxed for a while. She opened her eyes. "Oh crap!" She cursed as she looked at the watch Fabian had given her. "It's five to ten! Where is he?" Suddenly, a rough hand clamped over Nina's mouth. She tried to scream, but Nina couldn't. Something hit her hard in the side of the head, and everything went black. Nina's POV I woke up in a very uncomfortable position, in a dog crate. The small cage didn't fit me at all, and my back ached and felt like there was something stuck on it. I looked to the side, and gasped. "Joy!" I cried. Joy was in the dog crate next to me. She looked horrible, and there were fuzzy ears stuck on top of her head. "What happened?" I asked. Joy shook her head, eyes full of sadness, and let out a long mrrooowwwll. My eyes widened. "Miss Martin," said a very familiar voice. Someone opened my cage and I was dragged out. I raised my head, and my jaw dropped. Victor Rodenmaar was standing with a bunch of guys in white coats, and he was wearing one too, grinning evilly down at me. He pulled something out from behind his back, and, before I had time to register what it was, he stuck a dropper filled with a nasty looking thick brown liquid in my mouth and forced it down. My stomach retched in utter disgust, and I promptly vomited. My body shook violently as spasms rocked it mercilessly. When it had died down, Victor and the other whitecoats pulled me into a yard with a dome circling it, capping it like a snow globe. I shook my head and rose to my feet. I started twisting around, then stopped. Ther was something feathery on my back! No way, I thought. This has to be a dream. Please let this be a dream. I had wings. They were cream and dappled softly with faint splotches of white. I shook them out gingerly, and winced. Wait! I thought. I don't know how to use them. Maybe if... My thoughts trailed off as I raised my wings. It was like an extra limb, and now I was a freak. A freak. I miss Fabian... I thought sadly. And then, without warning, the dome shattered. I decided that this was the best time to try to test out my wings and get out of here. So I spread my wings and flew up. I flew! Man, it's amazing, flying. I dodged the massive shards of glass raining down as I shot up. "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! SHE'S THE CHOSEN ONE!" I heard Victor roar to the whitecoats. I laughed and flew away.

Fabians POV

There was a knock at the door of the House of Anubis. I strode quickly to the door. I was pale and sweaty from Nina going missing, and was being kept from school by Trudy because I had a temperature. I opened the door, and almost screamed in relief. "Nina!" I cried, and she collapsed into my arms, crying. "Nina? What's wrong?" I asked gently. "It was - horrible." She sobbed. "They-" Trudy came into the hall. "Sweetie! You're back! My, what happened? I'll go make you some tea." Trudy turned into the kitchen. "Quick." Sobbed Nina, gripping my hand and leading me into her and Amber's room. Amber and Patricia were in there. "Nina!" They exclaimed. She didn't reply, and shut and locked the door. Once we were settled, Nina said, "Guys, Sibuna, right?" Putting her hand shakily up to cover on eye. "Yes of course. Sibuna." We all replied, putting our hands over our eyes. "Good. I need to - tell you a secret. About something they did to me. Just watch." Slowly, she took of the tattered jumper she was wearing, and shook something out from behind her. My eyes widened. Everyone except Nina let their mouth drop.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Shock

**(A/N)**

**Me: Hola, peeps! How y'all doin'? **

**Max: When do we get in this story?**

**Angel: Oh, well, we get in the story in chapter-**

**Me: SHUSH!**

**Nina: I love Fabian! I must confess!**

**Everyone (Except Fabian): WE KNOW!**

**Me: Sadly, I don't own Max Ride, James Patterson does, I don't own House of Anubis, either. *****Cries*******

**Everyone: HA, HA!**

**Ch 2: House of Discovery**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I tried to stop myself from crying again as I shook out my wings. I looked into Fabians eyes, and saw that they were wide with fear, confusion, disbelief... Was that pity I could see?

"Nina? Are they like, accessories?" Amber asked.

"Because, if they are, they are so, like, weird."

I shook my head and replied unhappily,

"No Amber, they're real. Not that I _want_ them or anything..." I sniffed and Fabian walked over to me.

I sat down on my bed, and Fabian hugged me, but now it felt awkward with wings sticking out of my back.

"So, you can fly?" Fabian asked rather incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean—"

"No way!" Fabian cried.

"Yeah right." Patricia exclaimed. "I bet she's faking." With that, Patricia grabbed the tip of my creamy wings and yanked them, hard.

I bit back a scream and flinched so hard that I punched Fabian in the arm. He yelled in pain and surprise. "Ow! You got a lot stronger!" He said.

I looked at Patricia with annoyance.

"Sorry!" She said earnestly.

"But, they are real?" She asked, a little less certain. I sighed and rose into the air, pumping my wings and grinning at the look on everyone's face.

The door opened.

"Ambs, have you seen Maracu—" Mick's face appeared at the doorway. "What? _Nina_? Yo-you're flying?"

"Mick-" I started.

"**No**! You're a freak!" He turned and ran down the hall.

Alfie and Jerome came in. Alfie took one look at me, and fainted.

Jerome took out his mobile, and snapped a picture.

"Ah, the Daily Sunrise will just love this picture. What do you think, freak?" He asked, his voice teasing and dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want, Jerome?" I asked, exasperated with his sillyness.

"Oh, where is Nina? Nina? Nina? Oh, wherever is my study buddy?" Jerome mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Ah, Fabian. Sooo worried."

I turned to look at him, only to see him blush furiously.

"You were - worried about me?" I asked nervously, feeling my cheeks turning red too.

"Oh, come on." Jerome added. Patricia had snuck up behind him and now yanked the phone out of his grasp.

She deleted the photo, and I sighed in relief.

"Stupid slimeball." Patricia muttered, pressing _delete_.

Jerome looked at Patricia blankly, and mumbled something like, "oops."

Then he fainted on Alfie. Patricia tossed the phone at his limp body, and left. "So... Secret's kept?" I asked.

Endless seconds passed, then they replied, "Sibuna," putting their hand on their right eye.

I smiled and hugged Amber.

I had the best friends ever.


	3. Chapter 3: House of News

_**Ch 3: House of News **_

_Nina's POV_

There was a knock at the door.

I answered it, swinging open the massive wooden door, and making it creak on its hinges.

There were five kids, the youngest around six, and the oldest around fourteen, fifteen. "Uh, hi!" I said, smiling.

I wondered what they were doing here, especially before breakfast. The older girl, who looked around fourteen, looked at me and asked, "Are you Nina Martin?" Um, yeah, why?" I answered. The youngest girl stepped forward and said, "Because you're on the cover of a bunch of newspapers."

The older girl stepped into the house. "I'm Max. And, well, we should, probably show you," Max grabbed my arm, causing me to recoil ever so slightly, and pulled me into the hedges bordering the front walls.

All of the kids looked at Max, and she nodded.

Five pairs of wings ripped through shirts and tangled themselves in the climbing plant. I gasped and spread my own wings. Mine were rougher, but bigger. They got tangled even more in the twisting hedge.

"You guys... Are winged too?" They looked at each other and nodded.

'Fang', Max had said that was his name, handed me a newspaper.

On the front, it read:

FLYING GIRL: FACT OR FALSE?

_Mick Camberwell, a high school student in England came to us with some very interesting news. Reports of a flying girl; Nina Martin, were later confirmed by two of her housemates at the boarding school she attends; Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. Jerome had snapped a high-quality picture on his phone, as seen on the right. "I just saw her, and fainted. It was so weird." Alfie Lewis says. One of Nina's comrades tried to delete the photograph, but Jerome had sent an email of the picture to himself. "I just thought the public needed to know." Jerome says. Mick and Alfie both back this up, saying 'it was an out-of-this-world sight'. Avid ornothologist and world-renowned veteran Rowan Aritez is very interested in this phenomonon, and is flying to England from Rio as soon as possible. "If this is not some silly stunt, Nina will be very useful to genetic scientists, and better understanding of birds and their flight dynamics. No doubt I would like to conduct some tests on a creature like this, if it exists. We would definetely test it's intelligence levels, and aerodynamical ability. The scientist would take an extract of blood, and study the wings of the animal." Rowan says. Jerome Clarke has told us the location and requested it is not to be disclosed. Mick and Alfie have sworn that they did not devise this, and with such a clear shot, famous photographer Jamie Wilson confirms that there are 'no strings, wires, or anything that could possibly hold up a young adult. And such fine detail in the face and other areas of the body prove it is a real person'. Jamie, Rowan, and some genetic scientists will be arriving at the area soon_. On the side of the article, there was a beautifully detailed photo of me, flying, with Amber and Patrica staring at the phone like it was a bomb that was about to explode and kill them all instantly. Fang handed me a stack of papers, all with the same picture adorned upon the cover, with titles like BIRD BRAINED SCHEME MAKES HEADLINES and FACT OR FALSE FEATHERS? I sighed and looked up from the papers, fixing my 'pretty', according to Fabian, eyes on Max, who seemed to be leader of the group.

"Crap." I muttered. "They're coming here? And I can't believe he called me an animal!"

As if by magic, a horde of flashy, expensive cars suddenly began pulling up outside the house.

I turned my head to look, and heard a slight rustle of branches from the group of kids, but that didn't matter.

An old man with strawberry blonde hair and a wispy goatee stepped out of the first car, a sleek but rustic convertible. He quickly scanned first the sky, then the ground. He pointed at me and said something to his colleagues. I looked around. Max and the bird kids had disappeared.

I growled under my breath, pulling in my wings before the people, the normal people, like I used to be, could see them. "I'm going to kill Mick, Alfie, and _most definetely_ Jerome." I spat.


	4. Chapter 4: House of Rescues

**First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating. I had a serious mental ****blank. Yes, my writers block was so annoying. I just... SAT there for ages, trying to think of something. ANd now I have! SO, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch 4: House of Rescues<p>

Ambers POV  
>Okay, Nina's really nice and all, but she interrupted me when I was doing my hair.<br>She rushed into our room, looking terrified and completely enfuriated at the same time. Patricia and Fabian followed her in seeming confused.  
>"Nina, what's wrong? Your expression is making me worried, and worrying causes wrinkles." I asked. I was worried, but I can't get wrinkles!<br>She slammed the door, and I jumped. "Is it a fashion emergency?" I asked sympathetically.  
>Fabian gave me a look and I mouthed 'what?'<br>Suddenly the door slammed downstairs, and a sound of feet stomping up the stairway.  
>Nina suddenly began scrabbling round, then flung open my wardrobe and climbed inside. "My clothes!" I protested. Suddenly an old man burst through the door. "Have you seen Nina Martin?" He asked.<br>"No! No." Fabian replied quickly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "She's in the cupboard."  
>Fabian looked like he had when he had to burn his... psychics or whatever book at my words. The old man opened the cupboard, and his face lit up. Quick as lightning, he pulled out<br>something from his pocket, and pulled a trigger. Nina screamed in pain and fainted, landing ungraciously at the foot of the wardrobe. "No!" Fabian yelled, rushing across to her limp body. He crouched down, lifting her onto his lap and gently stroking her silky hair.  
>I have to do some serious matchmaking, I thought, watching Fabian tenderly caring for her.<br>"What have you done?" He asked the man, raising his head. I was surprised to find his eyes brimming with tears.  
>"It's just a tranquilizing dart," the man replied, his eyes glowing with warmth, "and now you can move aside so we can take it away for research."<br>Fabian spat, and I stared at him in shock.  
>"Nina isn't an 'it'."<br>The man shrugged, aiming his dart gun at Fabian. Patricia stared in bewilderment, and I thought she could use a serious makeover. I hope I don't get wrinkles, I thought. I'm so worried.  
>Suddenly, the window smashed and something, or someone, flew in the window and gave the man a good kick in the head. It, or she, landed next to Nina. Fabian looked up at her, and sort of... froze. OMG, he was in the weirdest position! All that worrying about Nina has given him some serious wrinkling. I looked too, and my jaw dropped.<br>A girl, who looked about 14, was standing by the man, checking to see if he was really unconcious.  
>She had long light brown hair that was somewhat wavy, and it seemed to be tipped with blonde. The girl had eyes that literally changed colour — one moment bright green, the next silver. Her figure was slim, and she was pretty nice. But not as perfect as ME, of course.<br>I stumbled around in my mind. She's pretty, was all I could think of.  
>She gave the man a little hit with her foot, and, deciding he was really out cold, she went to check on Nina. As soon as I stopped staring, I rushed across to the mirror.<br>No.  
>No no no NO!<br>I had a single wrinkle, faint but you could see it if you looked super close.  
>I then heard a moan from Nina, and turned, trying not to be too worried as to avoid getting more dreaded wrinkles.<br>The unknown girl was kneeling beside her, ignoring the untrusting glares Fabian was shooting at her. Nina's eyes blinked open slowly. She sat up, leaning heavily on the  
>Regards,closet for support.<br>"What happened?" she asked groggily.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! It's chappie number four! Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
